1. Field
The described technology generally relates to a pixel and an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display having the pixel.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Displays include a plurality of pixels which emit light to form an image. The pixels of OLED displays each include an OLED. OLEDs emit the light having a wavelength that depends on the type of organic material included in the light-emitting layer of the OLED. For example, OLEDs can include different types of organic materials in order to emit one of a red, green and blue colored light. OLED displays mix light having different colors emitted by the OLEDs for form a color image.